


Shower Me With Your (Morning) Love

by bunnykingdy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, ruby and rapunzel!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnykingdy/pseuds/bunnykingdy
Summary: On mornings like this, two fluffy dogs on his lap, a ring sitting pretty on his finger is when Taeyong knows Yuta is the best thing to have ever happened to him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Shower Me With Your (Morning) Love

**Author's Note:**

> What is up folks, i went mia for a few months lmaooo i started my last semester so i was busy. anyway, i am back with yutae :D this ship is hard for me to write smut i think? i personally love the emotional side of this ship more but i also rlly wanted to write porn so here we are. also yall know the drill, it's proofread but not beta'd so if theres any mistakes, pls point it out!
> 
> also, THANK YOU KINAH FOR NAMING THIS FIC! ILY AND UR GALAXY BRAIN (she made me be edgy and put brackets on the title) so follow [her](https://twitter.com/milkyrabbitfox) on twt yall, she's a great artist and is taking commissions!

Taeyong wakes up to the heavenly smell of what probably is his husband’s cooking. One of the few things he could make perfectly, a Japanese breakfast. The scent had been too tempting for Taeyong to not wake up so he forces his body to move.

His limbs move before his eyes, he sauntered to their kitchen blind, trusting his instincts enough that it’ll get him there. It did. In his mind, he walked straight but in reality he was probably swaying as he made his way to Yuta.

The other male is clad in a loose white tee, hair ruffled up, baggy sweats ruffled up at the hem that it touched the floor. Feet coming up to scratch an itch on his calf when he hears the tell-tale footsteps of his husband nearing him.

It’s heart-fluttering, his husband always was. A smile coming up to his face when Taeyong comes while rubbing his eyes. The water for the miso soup is coming down to a simmer so Yuta lets Taeyong snuggle up in his arms meanwhile. 

“It’s still early. What are you cooking?” Taeyong yawns out, enjoying being hovered over. Yuta’s hands are wrapped loosely around the tiny waist as he swings Taeyong side to side gently making the male laugh. The sound guttural, the fact that Taeyong just woke up enhances his naturally deep voice.

“You know what it is, yongie. But if you must know, it’s miso and some eel. With a bunch of other leftovers from last night.” he mumbled, lips coming up to kiss Taeyong on the forehead. Undoubtedly, it’s probably Yuta’s favourite spot to have his lips on.

“hmm, I love your cooking.” he mumbles out. Even without looking, Taeyong can feel a little smile sprouting forming that healing smile he loved so much.

Taeyong watches Yuta scoop out a generous amount of the brown paste and slowly setting it into the warm water, letting it dissolve slowly. “Smells nice.” he commented and the visual is stunning too.

In the first place, Taeyong was never really one for grand gestures of love so he enjoyed the comfortable tranquillity they shared every morning. Body still warm from sleep, Yuta holding onto him tenderly with the savoury smell lingering in the air. The sound of traffic outside of their window signalling the wakening of the urban jungle they lived in.

The light barely broke but everybody’s already rushing to work, children ready for school. In all that, they enjoyed their alone time. Neither of them are very romantic, but this sort of settling down became a time they cherish the most.

Even as they ate in silence, it was comfortable. Taeyong enjoying the authentic cuisine he gets seldomly but knew that it was made with love in the rare moments he did. He gives Yuta an appreciative smile and the male shies in return. They’ve been together well over a decade but it’s funny how they still act as though it’s their first date.

Shy glances, innocent touches. Their friends do the most to tease them regarding their shy act but it was always well-intentioned. And they never mind either, both knew full well how they skirted around each other.

The aroma must’ve woken up their kids because a few minutes in, a wet snout is poking their legs, whining for attention. Ruby is much more aloof than Rapunzel who is very insistent. Yuta laughs watching it happen under the table and his husband shrugs, used to it at this point.

“I’ll fill your bowls once I finish breakfast okay?” Yuta directs softly to the canines who obediently sits back with a cute tilt. They always did listen better to his husband, Taeyong thought.

At first, it had been somewhat insulting when Ruby, his dog of many many years is more pliant with, who had been his boyfriend - now husband- rather than him, who’s known her since she was a tiny puppy. Now, Taeyong finds it adorable, it seems both Lees are absolutely smitten for one man.

Rapunzel curls over where Taeyong’s feet are, probably hogging the warmth his body emanating while they finish the meal albeit faster.

When they finish, they divide the task easily, comfortably. Without needing words, Taeyong piled the dishes to wash while Yuta grabs the container of dry dog food, he listens to his husband ordering them in Japanese.

“Paw.”

“Good girl. Now the other one.”

It was just like that, simple tricks he teaches them before feeding time. Taeyong giggles when he hears Yuta mumble out a ‘brat’ and he assumes it’s Ruby’s doing. He remembers the first time that’s happened and Yuta came up to whine at him, talking about how Taeyong had spoiled Ruby rotten for this to happen.

“I’ll shower first, okay?” Yuta asks and proceeds when his husband shoots him a thumbs up before continuing scrubbing the plates clean.

Taeyong joins him afterwards. Striding into the bathroom without shame and joins Yuta who welcomes him eagerly. You know, save water and all that shit. Also some good ol shower sex never hurts.

“Insatiable bastard.” So Yuta says but the pleasured moan he lets out when Taeyong starts sucking his dick says otherwise.

In the most sensual way Taeyong could muster at like 7 in the morning, he kneels down to the tiled floor and doesn’t waste a second to cup Yuta’s very hard cock. Snapping his wrist skilfully to stroke the length, slowly to tease.

The water cascades down from the shower head to Yuta’s hair before trickling down on Taeyong’s skin. The hot water makes them hyper aware of every touch. How Yuta runs his fingers through Taeyong’s scalp, nails scratching his head gently, grip tightening everytime Taeyong rubs the tip.

When Taeyong sticks out his tongue to lick the precum seeping out from the slit, Yuta makes sure his eyes follow the appendage. Cursing when he feels it, despite the hot water, Taeyong’s warmth and wetness still overpowers everything.

Not very gently, Taeyong rubs the tip over his tongue and cheek before sucking it in, taking the cock all the way down. Yuta lets out a shaky sigh, his hands gripping tightly while he pushes away the wet hair sticking to Taeyong’s face.

“God. This never gets old.” Yuta says, watching Taeyong’s eyes look up to him as best as he could without getting water in them. The lips starting to swell from how tight he was sucking that it drags everytime he pulls away.

The pop Taeyong lets out is purely theatrical but Yuta loves it anyway. He watches Taeyong swallow the saliva and precum that pooled in is mouth before catching his breath, arms busy stroking Yuta’s cock. Panting, Taeyong still manages to smile lightly, loving the dazed look on his husband’s face.

“Good?”

Like he had to ask.

“What’d you think?” Yuta fires back and Taeyong shrugged, “I mean, validation’s always nice.”

They both laugh at that. Funny considering what exactly they were doing at the moment.

“It’s amazing. Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of your mouth.”

With that, Taeyong feels his eyes dilate and he immediately goes down again. This time, taking the entirety of the length down his throat.

“Fuuck” he groans shakily, breath stuck in his throat.

Yuta feels his whole body jerk when he feels the wet vacuum surrounding his most sensitive body part. It’s tight, so tight and so velvety. He barely had the time to adjust before Taeyong starts pulling in and out slowly, getting his throat warmed up.

The sound of their shower covers the nasty squelching but did little to nothing to cover Yuta’s moans. The sounds echo louder in the walls of their bathroom and it’s frankly kinda hot.

When Taeyong feels that he’s accommodated the large intrusion enough, he picks up the pace. Moving his head faster and Yuta helps by gently rolling his hips towards his mouth.

“I’m gonna fucking cum like this.” Yuta warns but his hips doesn’t stop moving. Instead, it goes faster. It was hard not to chase the euphoric feeling, especially with the way Taeyong moves his throat. It’s heavenly, how the muscles spasm everytime Yuta pushes in so deep, his balls rest on Taeyong’s chin.

God, it was a sight to see as well. Taeyong’s nose and eyes turning red, tears falling down and lips swollen to stretch around his cock. Unforgettable is one word to describe it. His husband is just utterly beautiful.

Carefully, Yuta uses a steady grip to push down Taeyong into his cock while his hips push inwards at the same time until Taeyong’s nose is buried in the patch of pubic hair. Mouthing uselessly around his dick, moaning and whining. Yuta doesn’t move, just keeps him in that position for a few seconds until Taeyong’s eyes start rolling and he pulls out quickly.

As soon as he pulls out, Yuta lifts him up to kiss him. He couldn’t help it anymore, it’s a cheesy thing to say but he missed kissing his husband stupid.

Yuta has a hand on Taeyong’s chin to direct the kiss and the other scrambling to finger his ass. They moved fluidly, in accordance to each other’s movement.

Taeyong moves one hand to his back, spreading his ass while the other grips Yuta’s hair for some leverage with the way his body is quite literally leaning on his husband’s.

“Where’s the lube, baby?” Yuta whispers in between kisses, scoffing when Taeyong shook his head.

“You barged in here to be fucked and didn’t even bring lube?” he said in disbelief, landing a smack to Taeyong’s ass who snickers at the accusing tone.

“There’s water isn’t it?”

“Water is not lube, Taeyong.”

They bantered back and forth, neither wanting to lose but Yuta is definitely the right one this time.

Finally, they just decided to use a lotion Taeyong had stored on the shelf above the sink but of course Taeyong wouldn’t let it go before complaining how it’s expensive and hard to get.

Honestly, they could’ve just went out to the room and fetch the lube but they were far too horny and stepping out into the cold air will surely kill any heat left.

Now, with the steam from the cold water fogging up the shower glass and the mirror, Taeyong finds himself bent over the sink. The water is still running and Taeyong absolutely loathed getting the floor outside the shower wet but with Yuta fingering him without a second thought, he couldn’t really complain.

“Another!” Taeyong whines, his ass feels like it loosened up considerably, without a doubt impatient to finally get fucked properly but Yuta insists on the fourth finger still. Probably the best thing to do with Yuta’s stupid fat cock but come on, Taeyong couldn’t wait anymore.

Yuta doesn’t let up with how hard he slams his fingers in, making sure to crook it slightly to rub over Taeyong’s prostate, smiling when a large amount of precum starts dripping down from Taeyong’s hanging cock. The spongy tissue is hard to miss and Yuta makes sure to give it lots of love by pressing as hard as he could. Loving the broken way Taeyong moans out when he does.

“Want your cock, Yuta, fuck me” Taeyong sobs, his knees shaking, anymore and he’ll probably cum from just getting fingered but it’s not his fault. His prostate feels like they’ve been straight up abused, even he could feel how swollen it is and it’s driving him nuts.

He keeps up the complaints until Yuta snorts at his husband, spanking him a couple of times. He lines up his cock, rubbing it over the gaping hole before pushing it in slowly, the hole immediately opens up to take him in and he slides in easily.

Both of them letting out a blissful moan as soon as he bottomed out.

Taeyong starts rolling his hips immediately, pushing out his ass to completely feel the stretch, his ass clenching and unclenching to adjust.

Yuta starts out slow and short, pulling out a few inches before pushing back in. His hands roam over the expanse of Taeyong’s back, from his broad shoulders down to the tiny waist. Yuta’s had it all mapped out but he still couldn’t believe how beautiful his husband is.

The mirror is covered in steam but Yuta reaches closer to wipe some of it off so he could see how Taeyong looks while he gets fucked. And Yuta pats himself at the back for it when he finally sees his expression.

Mouth opened, eyes glassed over and drooping, eyelashes clumping from the tears.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Yuta praises before slamming inside and Taeyong falls over the sink, his hands gripping the edges before Yuta takes them and folds it behind his back.

Taeyong feels the moans spill out of his mouth every time Yuta fucks into him, cock punching gut deep and the curved length makes it so that with every thrust, the head rubs over his prostate.

His head is getting heady, with the steam and how good Yuta’s cock is, Taeyong can barely register the sounds he’s making. It’s like his body can only respond to getting fucked.

Yuta rams into him, fast and hard, like how Taeyong loves it, spreading the cheeks so that he can thrust in deeper and watch the cute little rim sucks him in.

The tell tale signs of Yuta about to cum is all there and Taeyong feels it. How the pace start to falter but the thrusts gets increasingly harder and deeper. Taeyong could barely hold himself back too. So when Yuta towers over his back and raises him up to kiss him, Taeyong explodes.

His cock squirting out semen to the sink cupboards, dripping down to the floor to form a puddle. This whole endeavour is gonna be a pain to clean up but on god it’s worth it.

Yuta’s body shakes when Taeyong’s ass sucks him in to the roots from how hard he’s clenching. Only after Taeyong’s stopped cumming that he loosened up enough for Yuta to finally chase his orgasm.

Fucking into the hole a few times until it’s physically painful to pull out that far so Yuta decides to just grind up into the heat and lets himself go. Cumming with a groan of his husband’s name.

Taeyong moans at every rut, he’s a little sensitive but he likes it especially with the way Yuta moans in between their kisses. When he feels the heat inside of him, he sighs happily. Yuta lets go of his hands and starts planting little pecks down from his shoulder to his back.

They took a few minutes to get down from their high until Yuta slips his left hand with their wedding ring in between Taeyong’s fingers, watching the way the silver glints under the yellowish light of their bathroom. It’s the best reminder.

“We may need to bath again.” Taeyong admits when Yuta pulls out and a steady stream of semen pools out of his ass. Trickling down his thighs and joining his cum on the floor.

The words gets Yuta to laugh as he agrees. “Just a rinse then.”

Taeyong watches Yuta get ready for work on their bed, his husband is unsuccessfully trying to tame his long hair so that it would look less like he had just woken up. Yuta’s workplace isn’t really strict on appearances but Yuta tries anyway.

“Maybe I should cut my hair.” Yuta says with a whine when the bangs won’t cooperate with him.

“No wayy, you love it like this. It’s just a bad hair day, let me try”

Taeyong ushers his husband to the bed as he sits up to assist the hair situation they have going.

It somewhat works. Though Yuta always look dashing in his eyes, Taeyong smiles up to him fondly. “I personally think you look a bit devil may care this way.” he says as he pins up the bangs that are falling over.

It’s both a surprise and not when Yuta pulls him close for a hug and kisses him. No tongue but it lasts a while until they backed away.

“And I think you look immoral in this getup.” he says it with a once over of his husband on the bed kneeling up so that they were on the same level.

Taeyong looks down to his ‘immoral getup’ which is just a tshirt of Yuta’s and a pair of boxers which are technically his everyday outfit so he has no idea what his husband’s going on about.

“how is this immoral? You’re just horny.” the accusing tone earns himself a laugh from Yuta who doesn’t exactly deny.

“You’re right. You’re just too irresistible in everything. Especially my clothes.” it comes out flirty and Yuta pairs it with a cocky eyebrow raise.

Taeyong shoots him a disgusted look but the blush gives it away. So Yuta kisses him again, difficult to avoid but he’s definitely not trying to. The rest of his free time before going to work consists of them bantering then making out.

This is their version of a pillow talk he supposes. Thinking about it, why are they always fucking during the day? Though it is very nice to wake up and have a mindblowing orgasm before going to work.

Taeyong sends him out, leaning over the door as Yuta puts on his shoes, reminding him to bring his umbrella.

“I have a half day today so I’ll make dinner. Anything you wanna eat in mind?”

Yuta thinks as he sits up and dusts off his pants, taking the umbrella before replying.

“Western food maybe?”

Taeyong nods, going up on his toes for one last kiss before his husband goes to work.

“Text me when you go to work and get off, okay love?” Yuta says despite it being their routine already, just to make sure each other get somewhere safe.

“Of course, you too.”

It’s a little lonely to watch Yuta walk away and he waves half-heartedly before closing the door. It’s a little quiet, the dogs are sleeping after their meal. He has an hour before going to work and without any idea on how to kill the time, Taeyong chooses to switch on the TV when his phone rings.

“Don’t be too lonely without me, miss you already!” the text reads making Taeyong giggle at both the silliness and the love that just seeps into his very bones.

The light breaks in and with new found energy, Taeyong couldn’t wait for his work to start and finish. He replies back with a shit ton of heart emojis before cuddling up to their dogs on the sofa watching a random anime.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt](https://twitter.com/bunnykingdy) im on priv rn bcos an irl found my acc :| but lets be moots yall, i follow back!


End file.
